Necessary Rebirth
by Eternaltsundere
Summary: Seasons have passed since the Clans traveled from the forest to the lake - but when the Clans fall again, its SkyClan's turn to rebuild the Clans. But what if they're gone forever..? Formerly 'Finally Crumbling.'
1. Part 1 Allegiances

**A/N: Hi there! Ambereyes here. My keyboard is broken, so if I miss any letters in this story or punctuation, please bar with me. Same goes for if I double letters. I should thank StarClan I can slam it down hard enough so that I can type this. This will just be a quick allegiances chapter before I switch to my laptop and 'get cracking'! **

**Just to clear something up, there WILL be some canon characters in this. I plan to have at least half of it canon despite the new Clan building – StarClan chapters, etc. Also, at the beginning – 'Part One' – it will take place when a few of the cats we know and love from the current books will still be alive, if not very, very old. Bumblekit, Briarkit, and Blossomkit – Graystripe's kits – and Toadkit and Rosekit, Daisy's kits – are now senior warriors, if that helps you grasp how much time has passed.**

**Now let's get to the 'Part One' allegiances!**

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Bumblestar- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
**Deputy: **Toadpelt- black-and-white tom  
**Medicine Cat: **Shrewtail- light brown tabby she-cat  
**Warriors: **Dapplefur- slender calico tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Minkpaw**  
Redface- ginger-and-white she-cat with a distinct ginger face  
Robinsong- small gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Blackpaw  
** Rainclaw- muscular black tom with one gray paw  
**Apprentice, Pouncepaw**  
Greeneyes- white and gray tom with green eyes  
Whisperheart- dark brown tabby tom with a slim build  
Blossompetal- pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe running down her spine  
**Apprentices: **Pouncepaw- large tabby tom  
Minkpaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
Blackpaw- black she-cat  
**Queens: **Rosethorn- dark cream she-cat  
Briarclaw- dark brown she-cat, mother of Toadpelt's kits: Splashkit (black tom with a white tail) and Twigkit (dark brown tom)  
Swiftwind- dark gray she-cat with long legs and a white splash on her chest, mother of Whisperheart's kits: Ravenkit (black she-cat with gray paws), Snowkit (pale gray tom with a white splash on his chest) and Pebblekit (brown tabby she-cat)  
**Elders: **Icegaze- white she-cat  
Jayfeather- gray tabby tom; the oldest cat in ThunderClan  
Foxmask- reddish tabby tom

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Scorchstar- dark gray, almost black tom with a ripped ear and a graying muzzle  
**Deputy: **Ripplefur- ginger she-cat splotched with white  
**Medicine Cat: **Flametail- old ginger tom  
**Warriors: **Sootpelt- dark gray she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Webpaw**  
Silverwind- silvery gray tom with black stripes  
Frostface- tiny golden she-cat with a white face  
**Apprentice, Duskpaw  
** Shiningfang- large white tom with long claws  
**Apprentice, Russetpaw**  
Steepheart- golden tom  
Cliffstep- ginger tom with half of a tail  
**Apprentice, Lakepaw**  
**Apprentices: **Duskpaw- black she-cat, blue eyes  
Russetpaw- ginger tom, blue eyes  
Webpaw- small blue-gray tom with two black paws  
Lakepaw- blue-gray tom with amber eyes  
**Queens: **Seednose- white she-cat with a brown spot around her nose, mother of Shiningfang's kit: Whitekit (large white tom)  
**Elders: **Tigerclaw- tortoiseshell and gold tom with amber eyes  
Dawnrise- once beautiful cream-furred she-cat  
Olivefur- tortoiseshell she-cat

WindClan

**Leader: **Sedgestar- white tom with gray patches and blue eyes  
**Deputy: **Lightningpelt- gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelseed- old brownish-gray tom with white splotches  
**Warriors: **Tendergaze- light brown she-cat with a long tail  
Mossleaf- dark gray she-cat  
Dewdrop- black-and-white tom with white spots around his eyes  
**Apprentice, Nettlepaw  
** Pantherfur- jet-black tom  
Vinestretch- tall ginger she-cat with black ears  
Littletail- small dusty brown tom  
**Apprentices: **Nettlepaw- light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes  
**Queens: **Meadowgaze- golden tabby she-cat  
Chasmfall- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Dewdrop's kits: Longkit (black she-cat with amber eyes) and Smallkit (pale ginger she-cat with white spots around her eyes)  
**Elders: ** Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Beetlestar- handsome white tom  
**Deputy: **Petaleyes- pretty white she-cat with beautiful eyes  
**Medicine Cat: **Sneezeclaw- gray-and-white tom  
**Warriors: **Runningstep- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Loudmuzzle- white tom with a black muzzle  
**Apprentice, Brindlepaw**  
Darkbelly- ginger tom with a dark brown underbelly  
Rippedwhisker- long-haired black tom with a crooked whisker  
Sharpfang- heavy-set brown tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Mudpaw**  
**Apprentices: **Mudpaw- small brown tabby she-cat  
Brindlepaw- brown tabby tom  
**Queens: **Elmtree- spotted brown she-cat  
Pricklefur- white she-cat  
**Elders: ** Mallowstripe- light brown tabby tom with darker stripes  
Minnowstream- black she-cat with sharp amber eyes


	2. Colossal

**A/N: I hate this chapter. It's dumb, horrible, and definitely not my best work. But I did look over it to make sure it didn't have any mistakes! I will switch to my laptop later today. (I stayed home sick…the perfect time to get to work on this fic, ne?)**

A pale gray figure, striped with black, stood alone on the side of the steep cliff, staring down at his Clanmates as they went on with their day in the camp. His amber eyes were filled with love for his Clan, and he knew in his heart he would give up all 4 of his remaining lives for them any day. As he watched the day's events unfold, an unfamiliar sound made his ears perk. Turning to find the source, he found himself face to face with – a monster!

It was tearing through the hollow's surrounding forest, snarling and growling, knocking over the trees in its rage. Bumblestar's eyes widened, and he spun on his paws, leaping down from ledge to ledge until he reached the camp. Most of the cats seemed to notice the disturbance, ears swiveled in confusion and heads cocked to the side.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own…JUST GATHER!" he yowled, not wanting to waste any time. His fur was fluffed up to its full extent, but he knew he had to have courage – for his Clan. Everyone made their way to the rock quickly, noticing the note of urgency in his voice.

"Monsters are on the loose! They will reach the hollow within moments! We must evacuate!" At this, cats began to murmur and cry. What would they do now? Bumblestar saw his sister, Briarclaw, move her two kits to her side with one sweeping motion of her tail. "Don't worry," she whispered to them soothingly, though her gaze was alight with panic, "It will be alright." The gray and black tom jumped down to her side, staring sadly into her eyes. She returned his look with equal emotion.

Determined to bring order to his Clan, Bumblestar stood up tall and addressed them with certainty in his voice, though his eyes betrayed his true feelings. "Cats of ThunderClan," he called, "Our home may become destroyed, but our spirits will never die! StarClan will watch over us as they always have. We must trust them to do the right thing." Some cats were nodding, but a very elderly gray tabby, Jayfeather, was shaking his head.

"And what about us elders? Are you to abandon us like a useless piece of crowfood?!" he growled, tail flicking back and forth in annoyance. Icegaze, another elder, turned and spoke softly to him, but Bumblestar could sense the urgency in her words though he could not make them out. At this, Jayfeather snorted but did not protest again.

"Come, ThunderClan. Follow me and we will escape the destruction. I am sure our friends in ShadowClan will not let us down." ThunderClan had established an alliance with ShadowClan, and they aided each other in tough situations. But would they be able to help now?

As the Clan marched on in silence, Shrewtail found herself doubting it. As she turned to grab as many herbs as her mouth could hold, she noticed the Clan getting farther and farther away. At this rate, when she had picked out all the useful ones, the Clan would be too far ahead! Sighing to herself, she sprinted to catch up with them, her long fur standing on end. Whiskers twitching with frustration, she ran to her brother, Whisperheart's side.

"What will we do now?" Whisperheart wondered aloud as he noticed his sister, "Hasn't StarClan given you a sign?" His green eyes were stretched wide with worry, but Shrewtail could find no words to comfort him now.

"If they did, I would have said something," she replied irritably, claws digging into the stone beneath her paws. Whisperheart hung his head. "Sorry," he mumbled, but Shrewtail shook her head in response. "No, I should be apologizing. I got a little short with you, I'm sorry." Eyes glinting with playful amusement, she added, "But don't trod on my whiskers again, Whisperheart, or you might get more than a few scolding words."

At this threat the tom narrowed his eyes with a grin. Dropping into a crouch, he pounced on his sibling, but she sidestepped just in time. When landed on his belly with a _"hff"_ as the air rushed out of him, his grin grew wider. He knew whatever dangers the two faced, they would face them together.

Steepheart walked calmly across the ThunderClan border. He was leading a patrol of four, that consisted of Frostface, her apprentice, Silverwind, and himself. Looking back and forth between them all, signaling with his tail towards the ThunderClan side of the border and then motioning for silence. They nodded in understanding. Yes, they understood…they too must scent ThunderClan not too far away!

He ducked into a patch of brambles, Duskpaw following, while the others hid underneath the thick undergrowth. There they waited in a tense silence until, finally, Steepheart spotted a ThunderClanner walking up – and he kept walking past the border! It was Bumblestar. Growling quietly to himself, he unsheathed his claws and felt his hackles rise. _Bumblestar is foolish to try and invade us alone! 9 lives or not, we can take him down in a heartbeat! _he thought, testing his claws in the damp soil.

But then he spotted the others.

First Toadpelt, the deputy, and then more warriors than he could count. Steepheart cocked his head as he noticed that lagging behind in the back were two she-cats with kits, and behind them 3 cats limped at an agonizing pace. "One would think they brought their whole Clan with them!" he murmured to Duskpaw, but also half to himself.

"Please come out, ShadowClanners," Bumblestar meowed politely, with a dip of his head in respect, "I can scent you. ThunderClan does not come on hostile terms." As their patrol of four – puny in comparison to the whole Clan that stretched before them – emerged, he felt Duskpaw's tail brush against him a few times as it flicked back in forth in visible hostility. Placing his tail on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her, he stared straight at the ThunderClanners.

"Why have you come here?" Silverwind asked them, eyes wary. Duskpaw snarled. "Isn't it obvious?" she spat, "They've come to take advantage of our alliance and steal land that is rightfully ours!" Steepheart looked at Duskpaw. "Steady, Duskpaw." Then he turned to face the ThunderClanners again.

"What brings you to our territory, then, friends?" he mewed, careful not to seem too hostile, but still keeping his claws unsheathed just in case. The ThunderClanners took no notice.

"ThunderClan's territory is being destroyed. We would like to ask Scorchstar to take refuge here, at least until we find another place," Bumblestar explained. Frostface couldn't stifle her gasp. Silverwind growled, but Steepheart raised his tail to silence him, and nodded at Bumblestar. "Come, ThunderClanners. Let us see what Scorchstar thinks of this."

But Scorchstar appeared from behind a thicket of bracken, the fronds swaying gently as he walked towards them. From what Steepheart had scented, he had only just found their patrol, but he had heard the most recent exchange.

Bumblestar and Scorchstar touched noses briefly, as Steepheart remembered they were good friends since their first Gathering together. Frostface spoke up next. "So may they stay?" she pressed gently. Scorchstar only nodded.

After Duskpaw exchanged a frustrated glance with Silverwind, he added, "At least until they find a better suiting home." Bumblestar smiled and led his Clan into the territory.

They would sleep peacefully tonight. But the morning would bring more trouble then they predicted.

Twigkit's eyes fluttered open to the sound of a deep rumbling growl. He slowly got to his paws, groggily searching the surrounding area for the source of the noise that had disturbed his rest. His mother had said that the Clan had to sleep out here, under the stars, and in ShadowClan territory no less, though he didn't know why. Shaking the sleep off, he took a few steps towards the forest, wondering what the growling was.

The growling continued, and Twigkit thought he could hear loud thud off into the distance, but he ignored them. Whatever it was wasn't after him. Just to be sure, he padded back to his mother's side, prodding Splashkit with a paw. The other kit looked up in confusion, eyes half-open. "Wh-whaaa…." He didn't finish his word, for it was interrupted by a huge yawn.

Twigkit pointed to the forest with his nose. Splashkit scrambled to his paws, looking alarmed, but quickly he realized it didn't seem to be a threat. Tilting his head slightly, he took a few hesitant steps forward. Twigkit noticed the growling was getting louder now, and a rank scent filled his nostrils. Giving a _'pbbt!'_ of disgust, he exchanged a glance with his brother.

Suddenly a loud creaking sound made him jump, and then the huge tree before them started to lean. It came crashing down to the ground just as Twigkit leaped to safety.

Looking around, he spotted an enormous creature standing where the tree had been rooted. He let out a silent screech of terror, but the creature didn't notice him and instead turned and began uprooting more trees that in its path.

"Whoa, Splashkit, that's a weird creature, huh?" he said to his brother, only to find he was missing. "Splashkit?" Turning his head from side to side to search for him, he found he wasn't anywhere! Hadn't he jumped to safety? Twigkit trotted over to the tree to look.

Something white sticking out from beneath the trunk caught his eye. He sniffed it curiously, only to step back in amazement. It smelled like Splashkit! But if that was his tail, then where…

Twigkit opened his jaws wide and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Briarclaw was up in an instant. "What is it?!" she demanded, before she even spotted her kit. When she did, she drew in a choked breath and rushed to his side. Drawing him close to her again like she had before, she murmured to him, but this time she could not find the right words. Splashkit was dead, and she knew it.

An ancient gray tabby tom padded over to her, eyes blank. Even in the darkness, Briarclaw could recognize Jayfeather, as his whiskers twitched with annoyance. "Can't you keep your kits quiet? Some cats are trying to get some sleep!" he growled irritably, and Briarclaw's mouth dropped open in shock. Slowly her gaze went from shocked to furious. Pushing Twigkit aside despite his squeak of protest, she bunched her muscles and sprang, landing atop Jayfeather and throwing him onto the ground.

Leaning close enough so that she knew her hot breath would make him uncomfortable, she snarled, "My kit is dead! How dare you say such things when…when…" Her voice trailed off and she stumbled back, astonished at her outburst. But her kit was dead, and nothing could change that.

Twigkit cowered low to the ground, fur fluffed up and eyes stretched in horror. He was trembling from nose to tailtip, and he wailed in dismay. His mother was by his side before he could blink, whispering soothing words into his ear. But nothing could wash away the emotions he felt now. What had happened to Splashkit? Why didn't he..he just couldn't understand it at all.

Slowly the rest of the Clan woke up. They mourned for Splashkit, and watched in horror as the forest fell down around them. ShadowClan awoke as well, and were equally terrified of the new danger terrorizing them.

Ripplefur stood by Scorchstar's side, staring into her mate's eyes. "We've got to do something!" she told him, but he shook his head. "We can't, Ripplefur, can't you see th—" Ripplefur cut him off. "If you won't help, I will!" She charged head-on towards the monster as it ripped through their territory, still in their sights. Scorchstar's mouth opened in alarm, but whatever words he wanted to say, Ripplefur never heard. Ripplefur crumpled after attempting to attack the monster, and lay still on the ground long after it rumbled away.

Bumblestar's eyes widened in alarm. His Clan exchanged terrified glances with him; Scorchstar would not blame them for his mate's death, would he? A long moment of silence made them release their held breaths, as they all stood still, mourning the ShadowClan deputy.

But they could not stay for long. The moment shattered as Scorchstar leapt at Bumblestar, pinning him to the ground. "You did this!" he screeched, "You led the monster into my territory! And now you must pay!" Bumblestar was defeated. His cats were weary from travel, while ShadowClan was not. They did not stand a chance.

He rolled out from under Scorchstar and stood, staring desperately into his friend's eyes. But he found no kindness there. A gasp of shock escaped out of his throat as Scorchstar lashed out and brought his claws down onto Briarclaw's scruff, dragging her towards him while she yowled in protest.

"What better punishment than to watch your sister die," Scorchstar sneered, "As you have made me watch my own mate die, before my eyes." Sinking his teeth into her neck, his eyes glinted madly. He lifted her and shook her back and forth in an insane rage, and she cried out over and over again.

_SNAP!_

Her neck broken, she fell limp in the firm grip of the ShadowClan leader. He opened his mouth mid-swing, causing her to soar through the air before hitting a tree and sliding down to the ground. There she lay completely still as Bumblestar and Twigkit – and the rest of her Clanmates – stared on in horror.

Briarclaw was dead.

No cat can relay just how long the battle that followed went on for. But I can say this: ThunderClan stood no chance against the stronger ShadowClanners. Soon many lay dead around the clearing, and even more had scattered in fear. ShadowClan, too, had ran, though not so much in fear of the foes they were fighting, but the monster that tore apart their territory.

They were no more.

The only cats left fighting were Bumblestar and Scorchstar, both now on their last lives. They tussled and rolled and clawed and bit, snarling and spitting. The two friends were now enemies.

The monster was returning to the clearing, this time on the other side than it had come from – right beside where the two leaders were fighting.

_CREEEAAAAK._

The tree fell towards them.


	3. Survival

**A/N: Once again, hello, and my apologies for the wait. I know no one follows this story, but I don't care. It doesn't matter to me whether I'm typing to no one or to ten people! :3 Anyway, Twigkit has a lot ahead of him, doesn't he? If you haven't guessed it, this story is going to include my family. It'll be like my own Clan, like the ones people create, but I really wanted to tie it into the warriors storyline – and what better way than with a plot like the one in the description? This will be a cool fanfiction, don't worry!**

_A tiny dark brown shape hurtled through the crumbling forest, his tiny paws working faster than ever before to get away. The kit's brown eyes were widened with terror, and his fur was on end. Twigkit was scared, there was no mistaking it. And without a mother to guide him anymore, and no brother to run beside, he was alone. Completely and terrifyingly alone._

_He once again opened his jaws to let out a wail of fear. "Help!" His voice shook, threatening to break and descend into pitiful sobs. Twigkit skidded to a stop and slid into a sitting position, tail swept in front of his body as if in an attempt to protect himself._

_His mother had gone to sleep, but she would not wake up. Was that like what happened to Splashkit, and Ripplefur? Why had no one told him about the forever sleep? A long shudder passed through his small body, triggering a series of tremors. He was shivering now. Again, he let loose another pitiful wail. "Someone help," he called, voice now weaker. It was no longer a shout for help – now it was a simple, pleading mumble. _

_Noises from behind him made the kit whip around, shrieking in alarm. His eyes were round with fear as he stared up at the form before him. A she-cat had emerged from the bushes, staring sharply down as she towered over him. Twigkit cowered low to the ground and shifted his gaze down to the forest floor, refusing to look into the gaze of what must be the cat who would send him into the forever sleep, too. _

_But he couldn't help himself; he stole one more glance. This time he realized that this she-cat was no stranger; it was Shrewtail!_

_Slowly he rose from his stooped state and met her eyes. His mouth hanging open in surprise, he then looked behind her as two more shapes made their entrance. But these cats were small, like him. Snowkit and Pebblekit, two of Swiftwind's litter of three, and also Shrewtail's niece and nephew. Twigkit bit his lip as he stared at them, shocked wonder fading from his face to be replaced by a quiet sadness. At least they had each other._

"_Come, Twigkit. You, Snowkit, Pebblekit, and Blackpaw are all I have found, but perhaps we may discover more of your kin." The voice jerked him out of his thoughts, but then it only confused him more. "Blackpaw?" he muttered. As if on cue, the black cat appeared from the undergrowth and dipped her head._

"_Now we must go. Our Clan is gone, but we can still continue to carry on the spirit of the warrior code. Do not forget this, my Clanmates." And with that, the she-cat led the way out of the forest as it fell around them. She led the young cats to another world, a new world. She led them to a new life._

A large brown cat stared out at his territory. His brown eyes looked troubled, but he refused to voice his emotions. Everything was changing again. After so long, he had become sure that this was the way his life would stay – for once, he would not have to face change. But perhaps his assumption had been incorrect, for now, like it always did, life was changing.

Turning to go back to the den, he approached the brown tabby she-cat lying on her side in front of the entrance. He smiled at the she-cat who would soon bear his kits. In turn, she looked up at him, her green eyes shining with all the love in the world. The tom stooped to her level, nuzzling her face. A content purr came, as if a reply, from the other.

"Something is troubling you," she stated firmly but worriedly as he pulled his head back again. Looking away, he nodded, but said nothing. "Twig, if you're worried about something, you can tell me, you know." Her gaze flashed with amusement. "..Seeing how I'm your mate, reason to live, and, oh, I'm going to have your kits soon, too."

Twig had to chuckle at this. "It's just…Shrew is sick. I don't want life to change again, Pebble. Every time it does, it seems like it's just a trigger for even more change." With a shudder, he rose to his paws and turning around, pacing in circles as he explained to her. "And I don't want the same thing that happened before to happen again, you know? I don't want that. You don't want that. Plus, if Shrew dies, who will help you when the kits come? No one else has her medical knowledge."

When he returned to her side, Pebble was staring down at her paws. She, too, now looked troubled, though not as much as her mate. Slowly, she brought her head up until she was looking him straight in the eyes. "I know everything will be fine. My aunt will pull through, as will we. Together."

It was morning, and Twig blinked the sleep from his eyes as he rose and stretched with a huge yawn. He did notice the empty spot beside him where Shrew had always slept, his heart heavy. The she-cat had passed on to join her ancestors not a quarter-moon ago. But…what had woken him? This was earlier than he usually awakened. Narrowing his eyes, he tilted his head and looked around the den. Everything was fine, except…Pebble was gone! Gaze now littered with worry, the tom raced towards the exit and emerged into the sleeping world.

A wail of pain made him whirl around, trying to find the source. Another scream soon followed. So this had been what had made him rise. Pinpointing the sound, he pelted off in the direction it was coming from.

Another ear-splitting shriek echoed through the stillness. Eyes wide, Twig ran through the woods near their den, searching in frantic circles for the cat in pain – who was most certainly his mate.

Soon he realized the noises had stopped. Breath catching in his throat, he caught the scent of Pebble as the wind finally blew his way. Wailing in fear for his mate and the kits she carried, Twig raced to find her. He ducked and emerged from the woods to see the small pond where Shrew had died. Beside the water's edge lay his mate, looking pained but not badly injured. Then he saw the other form beside her.

One tiny kit, a dark brown tabby, squirmed beside his mother's belly, blind and deaf to the world. Twig couldn't hold back a smile, despite the seriousness of the situation. Pebble smiled back, and in that moment he knew everything would be fine.


	4. Revival

-1_The__leader__of__SkyClan__blinked__open__her__eyes__into__a__world__of__darkness__._

_With a yowl of shock, she scrambled frantically in the shadows to find the light until, thankfully, a source appeared. But as Maplestar squinted her eyes in the bright lights, she found herself growing more and more confused. Gradually the dots of light turned into recognizable stars, swirling down from Silverpelt until they reached the ground, forming a strange cluster of sorts. Puzzled, Maplestar approached, and then almost instantly uttered a yowl of alarm as she jumped back. The stars had changed into a cat!_

_A lovely cream and brown tabby stared down at the leader of StarClan – her kin. "Greetings, Maplestar," she murmured, expression gentle, "I have a message for you." Maplestar blinked in astonishment before nodding her reply somewhat over-eagerly, then hanging her head in embarrassment._

_Leafstar gave a soft purr of amusement, moving her tail to rest it on the current leader's shoulder. Instantly her face was serious. "There has been a disaster within the other Clans far beyond our territory, Maplestar. ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan are gone." Her tone was sharp, though her voice was quiet. She paused, weighing the words on her tongue, before finally speaking again. "And it's up to you to save them, my kin."_

_The other she-cat's eyes stretched wide in amazement, and yet – regret. "Wh-what?" she blurted out, "But I'm expecting kits! I can't go. The other Clans must wait."_

_Leafstar's amber gaze lit up in anger, fur rising on her shoulders. But gradually, the rage faded, and her expression turned somber. There was a long silence before the former leader finally responded._

"_Very well, Maplestar. I warn you will regret your decision – but it is your choice. Instead, I ask of you only to pass on this responsibility to your kits."_

_With a strange look on her face, the mother-to-be dipped her head in acknowledgement. Slowly, her attention shifted to the life that existed in her bulging belly. These new lives.. the fate of the other Clans would lie in their paws._

SkyClan

**Leader:** Nettlestar- wiry black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Wrenfeather- pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Starlingflight- long-haired white she-cat; odd-eyed

**Warriors: **Sneezefur- brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Harefoot- dark brown tabby tom with white splotches  
**Apprentice****, ****Brownpaw**

Lightningstrike- golden-and-white she-cat

Voletooth- fluffy ginger tom  
**Apprentice****, ****Brindlepaw**

****Scorchflight- dark brown she-cat  
**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

****Crimsonpelt- ginger-furred tabby tom; yellow eyes  
**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

Eaglegaze- black tom with matted fur and amber eyes

Spottedbelly- dappled white and gray she-cat  
**Apprentice****, ****Tumblepaw**

Shadowclaw- pale gray she-cat with black patches and one black paw

**Apprentices****:** Brownpaw- pale ginger tabby she-cat with darker paws

Brindlepaw- cream-brown tabby she-cat; dappled tail

Sootpaw- dark gray tom with a black underbelly

Mosspaw- dark gray tabby tom

Tumblepaw- gray tabby she-cat

**Queens****:** Foxstride- long-haired ginger she-cat

Smokewing- silver tabby she-cat with white paws (mother of Crimsonpelt's kits: Adderkit, Whitekit, and Streamkit)

Erminepelt- sleek white she-cat (mother of Sneezefur's kits: Elmkit, Flightkit, Littlekit and Yarrowkit)

Meadowsong- golden tabby she-cat (expecting Nettlestar's kits)

**Elders****:** Maplefur- cream-and-brown tabby she-cat with scarred ears - nearly deaf

Crowflight- once-beautiful fluffy black she-cat with striking amber eyes

Thrushwing- dark tabby tom with lighter 'stockings'

Sageheart- _old_ pale gray tabby she-cat; the oldest cat in SkyClan

A light creamy brown tabby was currently bouncing alongside her mentor's side, brown eyes narrowed playfully. "Come on, Voletooth!" she called as she bounded ahead of the ginger tom. Voletooth pelted after her, uttering a vain, "Hey! You should know not to treat me like that!" Brindlepaw rolled her eyes at this remark, pivoting on her heel and facing him as he slid to a hasty stop to avoid colliding with his apprentice. _Just__because__you're__kin__of__Sharpstar__doesn't__make__you__any__more__special__than__the__average__SkyClanner__! _the apprentice thought bitterly.

Pushing her angry thoughts aside for the moment, she managed to fake a smile. "Of course, Voletooth," she purred, while behind her back her dark brown tail was flicking furiously from side to side. Voletooth was satisfied she was sincere. Brindlepaw leaned forward suddenly, teeth bared. With an angry hiss she whipped around, stalked away a few steps, then plopped down onto her haunches again. "Bossy furball," she muttered, but it was clear from the way her eyes twinkled she was only teasing.

Voletooth smirked, then promptly turned to go back to camp. "Fine. See you around, Brindlepaw." He laughed when the apprentice raced up to him, stuttering nervously. "Wh-what? I'm sorry! Just.. can… can't we finish training?" With an evil-sounding laugh, her mentor tensed his muscles before sprinting off. Brindlepaw stood there alone, dumbfounded.

Finally, she looked down at her paws. "Well, I guess not," she mumbled, trudging back in the direction of the camp.

Upon her arrival, she was greeted by her sister, Brownpaw. "Hi," Brindlepaw murmured, but walked on and did not look at her sibling. She was still focusing on her paws, not really taking in the world around her. Her sibling stepped forward and flicked a tail onto her shoulder, making her attention shift back to her.

The look in Brownpaw's eyes startled her; her dark gaze was littered with an eager excitement that sent a shiver down Brindlepaw's spine. "What?" she murmured, claws unsheathing and digging into the loose soil. Her tail lashed and then she was still.

"It's a surprise," Brownpaw replied, and it was obvious from her tone she was fighting to sound calm. But her eyes and posture gave her away. Something was amiss, and it was putting Brownpaw on the edge. Judging from the grin flickering back and forth upon her muzzle, it was something good.

The creamy-brown apprentice stared for a moment at her sister before turning and shaking her head. "Whatever," she mewed, and then walked, tail and head drooping again, towards the apprentices' den.

A ginger blur cut her off. There stood Voletooth, blocking her from entering. The she-cat snarled at him but said nothing more, trying to weave her way around into the den. Voletooth moved with her, not letting her get away with that.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, "That's not your den." Brindlepaw took a nervous step back and glanced around. Had she gone to the warriors' den instead? But, no… that was the apprentices' den - she could spot Sootpaw and Mosspaw conversing just inside it. Focusing on Voletooth again, she noticed an odd gleam in her mentor's eyes that unnerved her. Was everyone going mad?

Shaking her head, the she-cat turned and walked off to the fresh-kill pile, taking a plump-looking mouse for herself. She spotted Tumblepaw at the edge of the camp, looking very lonely. Feeling sorry for her friend, she grabbed a fat thrush as well and then made her way to the gray she-cat.

"Hey, Tumblepaw," she called through the two pieces of prey dangling from her mouth. The words came out muffled, and Tumblepaw gave her a quizzical look. Brindlepaw set the thrush down at her paws and then sat down with her own food, resisting the urge to laugh at the gray tabby's confusion.

"So," Tumblepaw began, eyes flashing with the same light that had shown in Voletooth's, "Have you heard?" Brindlepaw paused in her chewing to stare blankly at her best friend. "Good." Feeling more confused than ever, Brindlepaw went back to scarfing down the mouse. What was everyone keeping from her?

"Hello, Leafstar," mewed a blue-gray she-cat politely. The former leader padded out to meet the tabby, blue eyes flashing with unknown emotion.

"Greetings, Bluestar. I assume you've come to speak about the others?" Leafstar's eyes were narrowed in intuition and she simply silenced the other she-cat with her tail. "Do not say any more. I know it has been many seasons since their.. Disbandment, but there is nothing I can do!"

Bluestar stared at her for a long moment. "Th.. That's not exactly why I was here," she said, tilting her head, "But at the same time, it is. Leafstar, there has been a prophecy." She smiled in satisfaction at the tabby's look of shock.

"What?"

"_Four destroyed can be brought back, but time can bring about a change.."_

"..I don't understand," Leafstar remarked, ears pinned to her skull. "Nor do I," Bluestar admitted, "But I know one thing. The four Clans will come back. We have only to wait."

By the time she had finished her mouse, Tumblepaw was still halfway through her thrush. Seizing her chance at escape, Brindlepaw muttered a quick goodbye and then trudged away towards where her sister was chatting idly with her mentor, Harefoot.

"Hey, Brownpaw, I was wondering if you kn-" she began, but was interrupted by Nettlestar's call. A Clan meeting? Oh, no.. StarClan forbid this was what she thought it was! Now thoroughly feeling idiotic, Brindlepaw buried her head in her paws. "I'm rather dense, aren't I?" she asked Brownpaw cynically. "Mmhmm!" she heard as a reply.

Lifting her head, the tabby she-cat bounded over to the gradually growing mass of cats beneath the meeting place. However much she tried to disguise her excitement, it couldn't be contained, and Brindlepaw's dark ginger tail began to flick back and forth. If this was what she thought it was…

"Brindlepaw," came Nettlestar's steady meow. Forcing her tail to keep still, she stepped forward so she could look directly up at him. As if in reply, the sleek black tom leapt down to stand directly in front of her.

"I, Nettlestar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Nettlestar continued. "Brindlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The little she-cat fought to keep herself still and forced a steely expression on her face. "I do," she mewed, nodding quietly as she did so. She could hear Brownpaw murmuring words of encouragement under her breath.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Brindlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brindletail. StarClan honors your spirit and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." His words were warm, and the newly named Brindletail had to smile. As Nettlestar rested his muzzle upon her head, she wondered what Brownpaw would be named.

Brindletail licked her leader's shoulder in respect and then stepped back to let Brownpaw through. As she did so the Clan rose up in the traditional cheering of her name - it was Brownpaw who led the chant, of course. Brindletail fought to keep a grin off of her face as Brownpaw was called forward.

"I, Nettlestar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Brownpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Brownpaw wriggled eagerly. "I do!" she exclaimed, inducing many a chuckle from her Clanmates.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Brownpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brownpelt. StarClan honors your courage and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan." Brownpelt smiled, but Brindlepaw could sense a forcedness to it. Confused, she watched as they performed the respectful actions. Before she could begin the chant, she heard a raspy voice from the back of the crowd calling her sister's name.

_Mother..?_

Though the she-cat rarely came out of the elder's den, she had still come to the ceremony. She had been fairly old when Brownpelt and Brindletail were born … it was very kind of her to show. "Brownpelt! Brownpelt!" echoed the Clan.

As her sister made her way to her side, Brindletail cocked her head as if to ask her why she seemed put out. "My name!" Brownpelt whispered, breaking the vigil, "It's so bland…" Brindletail blinked for a moment and then had to force down the peals of laughter that threatened to escape. _Too__bland__? _She shook her head at her sibling, looking away. Tonight they had to guard the Clan, didn't they..?

"Congratulations, Brindletail, Brownpelt," Tumblepaw mewed from somewhere behind her. Brindletail dipped her head.

A figure approaching on stiff legs made her turn to face it. It was her mother again. "Kits," came her rasping meow - Brownpelt hissed at the word, "There's something I never told you… please, follow me." As a wave of confusion that should have been familiar by now washed over Brindletail, she simply nodded and padded after the old she-cat.

The two siblings followed her right into an abandoned den, one that had once been the elder's den. "Brownpelt, Brindletail," sighed the elder, "You.. You have a destiny far greater than life here ahead of you. The four Clans that resided in the forest… they're gone. They've been gone." Brindletail's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. "What?" she hissed, forgetting about her silence.

"My kits.. My precious kits..," Maplefur murmured. "You must rebuild the four forest Clans."


End file.
